bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleventh Division
' The Eleventh Division (十一番隊, Jūichibantai), also known as Squad 11 and Kurosaki's Company, is one of the Gotei 13 and is headed by Captain Kenpachi Kurosaki and his lieutenant ... Organization The Eleventh Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Philosophy The Eleventh Division is one of the Gotei 13 and is famous for it's expert fighters that compose it's ranks, both currently and in the past. Most of the members of this division excel in melee type attacks and their zanpakuto adhere to this basic division concept, as well. This idea has not changed for a little over one thousand years. Though not as strongly as they used to, the division still loves to fight extremely strong enemies and will never back down from a challenge they make or except. They also believe that fighting will solve more problems than just “talking things out” will because they think people are general stupid and only understand the words of force. They also take every match seriously and they always fight to the death, no matter how out-maned or out-classed they are and hate “outside help” or anything but one on one matches. History Once Aizen was defeated by and the returned to the soul society, the Gotei 13 was rigorously investigated by members of . Some lower- mid level members were let go from many different companies, but nothing major. Among eleventh division, only two people were demoted. was the first to be demoted because he let his tower fall in , even though the fifth seat of the company protected his. The next to be demoted was as he chose to be demoted with Ikkaku Madarame; his reasoning for this is unknown. was the only one in the division who was removed entirely, mostly at the request of Zaraki. Once the investigation was over and done, new members enlisted and old members were promoted to fill all the empty ranks. went through 5 lieutenants over a span of 500 hundred years before he was defeated in battle by Kenpachi Kurosaki. With this appointment, Kurosaki brought many energetic young men and even some women, a rare occurrence in eleventh division. He was also able to bring some level of sophistication to the company, such as heightened reading and writing skills. He put priority on teaching them how to act in public (i.e.-manners and etiquette) and also emphasized on strengthening their reading and writing skills. This worked well for the company and helped bring notoriety to the company in other areas than in just battle, even though that is still their main expertise. They are also one of the most clerical companies as well, being second to only as they produce and edit Seireitei Bulletin. Insignia All members of the Gotei 13 must wear a special limiter on their body while in the world of the living to limit their spiritual pressure to 20%. The design of the limiter is based on the company flower and is worn so that a shinigami's large spiritual doesn't crush the humans. The design is also worn by most members somewhere on their body and symbolizes them being in the company. This Insignia is in the shape of a flower, which varies between companies and each also represents something different, as well. The Yarrow is eleventh divisions insignia and represents combat and battle; a perfect match for the division. Duties Eleventh Division has the strongest fighters in it's ranks and are therefore the “frontliners”, or people sent to the front line of a battle. This is their main duty and also adheres well to there love of fighting and there policies of fighting. Notable Members These members are from a timeline that takes place 500 years into the future after the fall of Aizen in and should have the category "Eleventh Division" listed in each characters individual categories. * († = confirmed death) * (• = former member) Captains * † * † * Kenpachi Kurosaki Lieutenants * • Other Members * Unknown Seat: (Current) * Unknown Seat: (Current) * Unknown Seat: Meiku Kinpatsu (Current) * Unknown Seat: Takashi Kōsoku (Current) * Unknown Seat: Kōmasa Osamu (Current) Category:Gotei 13 Category:Prodigy Category:Organizations Category:Divisions Category:Eleventh Division